Klbkch
Klbkchhezeim, mostly known as Klbkch, is the Prognugator and Revalantor of the Antinium hive that resides in Liscor. Appearance Preregenration Klbkch is a tall humanoid ant with four arms and antennae. He has large, black, bulbous eyes, and two long pincers coming out of his mouth. He also has a dark brown chitinous body with a huge abdomen. He walks on two legs, and is around six-seven feet tall. His voice is higher pitched then Relc's and has a strange clicking quality to it. Postregeneration Klbkch is more humanoid after his regeneration. He now has two arms instead of four arms, and has a slim graceful body, unsimilar to any worker or solider in Liscor. Personality Klbkch is a pragmatic and stern individual, placing the hive's well being above everyone else's—including his own and the Queen. While acting as a Guardsman, he is a charismatic and kind leader. He is polite to everyone around him, leading him to be well liked by the city enough—so that he was voted in to become a Senior Guardsman—a heavy feat. Inside the Hive, Klb is a focused and strict man. Despite his seemingly cold exterior, he protects his hive, along with the citizens of Liscor, with pride. He is calculating in his actions, and is willing to cut any loose ends if it means getting his goals accomplished. On the flip side, his sense of duty and steadfast nature can act against him, causing him to either be cruel in demeanor. He also considers himself to be a cog in the machine, which lead to one of his many deaths. Bio 10 years ago, Klbkch and his Hive came to Liscor,Chapter 1.39 hoping to find there a way to create Individuals and by extension stronger Antinium, who might allow them to defeat their ancient enemy that forced them to flee from their home in Rhir. At one point he started to work for the City Watch as a Guardsman, intending to improve the image of the Antinium in the city. Despite the bad reputation the Antinium usually have, he became a very respective member of the community. That is shown by him having managed to become a Senior GuardsmenChapter 1.10, ''which means that ''at least 400 people had to have voted for him. Powers and Abilities Before he was reborn he was the fourth-strongest Guardsman in Liscor.Chapter 1.26 Classes/Levels: * Assassin Lv. 14 * Commander Lv. 18 * Diplomat Lv. 11 * Guardsman Lv. 13 * Swordslayer Lv. 21 Skills: * Foe * Guilt * Movement Skills Lost: * Cut * A Skill that allowed him to deflect a blow with his swords, even if he was being assaulted by considerable force. He can also use it to knock aside a ballista bolt at point blank range.Chapter 2.36 Trivia * Once in the past, when he hadn't even been a Prognugator and still a pure warrior, he was a Level 44 Swordslayer and a Level 26 Assassin. He hadn’t had any levels in either Commander or Diplomat.Chapter 2.27 * The loss in levels of Swordslayer and Assassin, are the result of numerous deaths and revivals. * He was named 'Klbkch the Slayer', thanks to the skill Cut, which he got at Level 40. With it he was able to strike down enemies with such speed that he could eradicate entire battalions by himself over the course of a battle. * According to Tersk's queen, Klbkch is the most stable and trustworthy of the three remaining Centenium.Chapter 4.13 L * Unlike Xrn, Klb experienced many deaths; during the First and Second Antinium Wars—and even before that.Chapter 2.34 Quotes *(To Erin) “Or inflict other forms of bodily or mental harm upon you.” *(To Erin) “I will accept the pasta and water as well. But may I inquire if you have any bugs?” *(To Olesm) “My apologies, Olesm Swifttail. I had forgotten you were with us.” *(To Erin) “Have you not heard it said? The Antinium never truly die.” *(To Erin) “Greetings, Erin Solstice. May I come in?” *(To Ksmvr and Pawn) “I regard this night as a positive outcome on the whole, even in light of the failure of the rxlvn. I will make our apologies tomorrow to the others.” *(To Erin) “If I told you not to go, I believe you would. You and Relc share the same tendencies.” *(To Ksmvr) “Protect Erin and those she travels with. Her life is more important than yours. If she is harmed or dies, I will see you deconstructed.” *(Thoughts) Some days he could not bear to see her as she was. He remembered when she had been smaller, and the first time she had walked through the tunnels of the Hive. But now she was bloated, obscenely huge, grand and horrible and beautiful all at once. *(To Ryoka) "The Antinium Wars? What Drakes and Humans and Gnolls fear so? They were setbacks. Dust. The true disaster occurred on the oceans when we lost our entire people. Even now, we are a fraction of what we were.” *(To Ryoka) “We fled from a God, Ryoka Griffin. There is a God buried in Rhir. And it is trying to wake up.” *(To Pawn) “I do not know. Surprise me. Or pray for an idea. That is your Skill, is it not?” *(To Zel) “Yes. I have come to kill you. If you die, the Antinium will triumph here.” *(To Zel) “It is how we fight to survive, Drake. When we do battle, you will know the difference.” *(To Erin) “Friends. How are friends created? How does friendship work? How do you make friends?” *(To Erin) “I believe I understand. If that is the case, anyone may be your friend. So then you care about everyone.” *(To Relc about Zel) “He is not my friend. He killed two of the beings I called friend. Two of my comrades fell at his claws, never to rise again.” *(To Zel) “What my kind does is our affair, Zel Shivertail. It may be there is no Dragon and that I am simply tricking you. As I recall, you fell quite easily for such tricks during the war.” *(To Xrn) “I prefer not to guess. Speculative statements are a time-consuming endeavor that I attempt to refrain from partaking in. You remind me of my partner in that regard.”'''' References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Liscor Category:Guardsmen Category:Prognugator Category:Assassins Category:Commanders Category:Diplomats Category:Swordslayers Category:Issrysil Category:Centenium Category:Revalantor